Sonic X: Season 4
by DarkSuperShadow64
Summary: Episode 2: Finishing The Job: The Thorndykes decide to have a holiday in Soleanna. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge meet a demon.
1. Episode 1: The Iblis Trigger

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Sonic X: Season 4**

**Episode 1: The Iblis Trigger**

**Fanfiction Summary: This is basically Season 4 of Sonic X. I'm gonna pick up where 4Kids left off. Some characters that are in the games, but not the show, will be in this fanfic.**

**Episode Summary: Sonic, Tails and Co. gets sent to earth again by Chaos Control. But what happens when a silver hedgehog and a purple cat are out to kill him? Meanwhile, Shadow, who survived the Metarex incident, teams up with Rouge to infiltrate Eggman's base in Alaska and they eventually find and befriend the last and most powerful of his strongest robots.**

**A/N: Do you know that quill on Shadow's "hairstyle" that is missing? Well I put it back on in this story.**

**Update on appearances: From now on, characters (especially hedgehogs) are based on Sonic Channel artwork, but with Rockman Zero art style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, then the show would not be cancelled, now would it? But no. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. But when they are OCs, and there will be, then I do own those.**

* * *

_**12.42pm, Green Hill, South Island, Mobius**_

It was another sunny day in Mobius, the home planet of Sonic The Hedgehog. Speaking of Sonic, he was dashing through the tropics of Green Hill. He had never been happier to be home after some on Earth. Nonetheless, Earth was just as great as his planet, and he missed Earth, he missed all the great people on Earth which were Chuck, Sam Speed, Mr and Mrs Thorndyke, Mrs Thorndyke, the President, G.U.N. and Topaz. But most of all he missed Chris. He missed Chris so much, that he wished he could see him one more time.

But the hedgehog was wise to figure out that if that was to happen, then their dimensions would merge, causing time and space to freeze. And he knew that wasn't a price to pay to see Chris again. Yet, Chris meant a lot to him. He was like Tails. He was his brother, his father, his son, his guardian. He would pay to see him again.

Suddenly, at the shrine of the Master Emerald, Knuckles, who stood there guarding said Emerald, cocked his head to notice that the Chaos Emeralds, which sat on the pillars around the Master Emerald, began glowing a bright, white light. The light merged together, until it expanded to the extent that it took up the whole planet. As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Eggman, Big and the Chaotix crew gained contact with the light, and were being teleported, one thing had went in all of their heads.

_Chaos Control_

* * *

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go-_

_Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster!_

_Movin' at the speed of light (think fast!)_

_Quickest hedgehog alive_

_Got ourselves some competition, stuck with an expedition,_

_Without any repetition, now save your reputation!_

_Don't, don't, don't don't don't stop, don't drop,_

_Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_

_Sonic!, he's on the move!_

_Sonic!, he'll never lose!_

_Sonic!, he's comin' next,_

_So watch out... for Sonic X!_

_Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster!_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_

_(Sonic!) (Sonic!) So...nic... X! (Gotta go faster!)_

_Gotta go fast!_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster-_

_Sonic X!_

* * *

Station Square had its ordinary, summery look. The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, couples were strolling and cyclers were cycling. Yep, Station Square couldn't be any better in a day like this. Except for Christopher Thorndyke.

When he returned to Earth, for some reason, he maintained in his 12 year old body. What's more unusual was that he had went back to the time several days after Dr Kim Vickley had arrived to his home, to which he could never fully explain. He had decided to keep this to himself for the time being. But when the going gets tough, he shall tell his grandfather, Chuck, about this strange paradox.

He sat down on his breakfast table, wearing a black bathrobe, and holding a mug of cold coffee. His mood treated the atmosphere like a funeral. No matter who would ask, he MISSED Sonic, as he was as much of a brother to him as Tails was. Sometimes, he would just talk to himself in his bedroom, pretending Sonic was there, and became plunged in a misery when reminded that he wasn't. He would also run to the park, pretending he was racing Sonic. He would be called stuff like crazy, or disturbing, but he didn't care. He missed Sonic a lot. Sonic was not just another friend. He was a brother. And he just wished he could see him again.

In his back yard, there was a light inside the swimming pool and it formed into Sonic. The minute Sonic was in there, he just had to get out.

"Whaa da shwimmin' pool?" he mumbled in the water. Translation: Why the swimming pool?

Chris rushed to the pool to see what happened, and encountered Sonic in the pool. Even though Sonic was underwater, he could still make out it was him.

"Oh Sonic, when are you ever going to learn how to swim?" he said. Chris proceeded to return into the mansion, but he then stopped in realization.

"SONIC?!" Chris exclaimed. He then ran back into the pool and dived right in with majesty.

As he swam to rescue Sonic like the lifeguard he is, two unknown figures were watching from the top of the mansion. One resembled a silver hedgehog with seven spines (five medium sized ones on the front of his head and two large ones on the the back of his head), whilst the other one resembled a lavender cat-looking female. "We've finally found him, Blaze," the silver hedgehog said. "We've finally found the Iblis Trigger,".

* * *

_**10.00am, Angel Island, Indian Ocean**_

Knuckles clutched a pillar, jittering wildly in a reaction to the Chaos Control. Once he had realized it was over, he sighed in relief, but then paused in shock when he saw that below the island lay watermass.

"A-a-a-am I..." Knuckles stuttered. "On earth?"

* * *

_**15.00pm, the Meadows, Mt Station Square**_

Amy, Cream and Cheese have ended up in Mt Station Square. Amy was the first to wake up.

"Cream, Cream wake up," she said, waking up the orange rabbit.

Then Cream woke up. "A-A-Amy, where are we?" the bunny asked.

Amy looked around. She noticed Big asleep with Froggy, as usual, sitting besides a lake. She picked one of the daisies and sniffed it.

"We're on Earth," she explained. "I recognize the scent of the flowers,"

* * *

_**03. 00 am, the forest outside Eggman's base, Alaska**_

Shadow the Hedgehog (who survived the Metarex) lay in a bed, inside what appears to be a log cabin. As he scanned his surroundings, he saw that Rouge The Bat was sitting on a chair next to him holding a mug.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said.

"I never thought you would ever wake up Shads," she cooed to the ultimate life form.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked.

"We're in Alaska, hun," Rouge said. Shadow got out of the bed and went outside the cabin, with Rouge following, to find himself in a snowy forest. He saw a light near the end of the forest, and skated to the light.

"Where you going, sweetie?" Rouge asked.

"Follow me," the black hedgehog said. She soon and ran to Shadow's direction.

* * *

_**12.00pm, the Thorndyke mansion, Station Square**_

Sonic slurped a spoonful of the Thorndyke soup made with classic ingredients: carrots, peas, cheese, potato, onion and vegetable stock. He let the delicious flavour of the stock, peas and carrots dance in his mouth. Tails was there too.

"You got sent here by another Chaos Control?" Chris asked in misbelief. Sonic slurped another spoonful of soup and nodded. Tails sighed.

"We might need to build another portal," the kitsune spoke monotonously.

"Do we have to?! I kinda like it here!" Sonic whined.

"But remember what Dr Kim Vickley said!" Tails pointed out. "If we stay, there will be catastrophe!"

"Actually..." Chris started.

_**Flashback, two weeks ago.**_

_After returning to earth, Chris had immediately plunged into an emotional crisis. His brotherhood with Sonic had resulted with him growing an emotional attachment to the blue blur, and ever since he was departed from him, it had affected him in a way that was worse than one would expect. At nighttime, when he is sleeping, he is usually wailing and sobbing. Whilst his room is quite far from his parents' rooms and the sound barely stretches far enough for his parents to hear, it is still a problem that is acknowledged. He is also less optimistic and more isolated than before._

_Chris' parents, afraid that their child had harbored an unhealthy obsession with Sonic, confided with a therapist of whom denied this accusation, believing that Chris has been behaving like this (Albeit to a partially less dysfunctional extent) prior to meeting Sonic, as he had a divorced relationship with his family, was an only child and hardly fitted in with his friends due to his wealth and emotional depth, and brushed off anyone who was patting or shaking him. When he met Sonic however, his attitude changed entirely, as he became more happy and bright and cheerful as ever, having a much deeper relationship with his friends, and his family. When Sonic had left, Chris' behaviour from the past had returned at a worse scale, to the extent of which caused him to isolate himself from the outside world._

_His parents had decided to spend more time with him, and even requested his friends Frances, Danny and Helen to assist, to which they tried to do, but this only barely satisfied the issue. Yet they continued, despite the futility of their attempts._

_Despite this, in order to keep a fragment of his mind stable, Chris had tried not to let his despair negatively affect his education. The effort was competent, but he had a long way to go._

_Now, Chris sat with his head on his mother's lap, watching an F1 racing channel of sorts._

_"I'm sorry honey, but I need to see what's on the news," His mother said. "You understand, right?"_

_She looked at the broken child as he nodded, but she took a moment to look at his eyes. When he had met Sonic, they were sapphire and bright. Prior to their meeting, they were a dull ultramarine, and after their departure, they are now federal blue and so dim that they were almost lifeless. The mere sight of his eyes, which were just about as demoralized as he was as a whole, had made his mother shed tears._

_She had turned on the news channel. Chris then closed his eyes in order to muffle out the tragedies and political nonsense the large piece of hardware prepared to say._

_"In other news, Professional USA Astronomer, Dr Kim Vickley has been put on trial," Scarlet Garcia, the anchorwoman, spoke._

_Hearing the mention of Kim Vickley, the woman of whom has told them that time would stop unless Sonic leaves to Mobius, made Chris grow slightly alert._

_"She had stated that the theory that had driven World Renowned Hero Sonic The Hedgehog back to his home was false, saying that her studies on our worlds had no links and that their presence here would have no effect whatsoever,"_

_Chris then stood up, and glared at his mother, whimpering and stuttering, his eyes watering._

_"Honey, I'm so..." His mother started, but could not finish as she watched Chris bawling loudly. The boy ran upstairs into his room and shut the door, sobbing heavily on his duvet._

_**Present Day**_

"Vickley lied?!" Tails asked. Chris nodded, teary eyed.

"Chris, I knew I meant a lot to you, but I never thought it would have this big of an impact," Sonic said.

"Y-y-you were like the brother I never had," Chris stuttered. "I-I-I didn't k-keep your promise to..."

Chris looked at the sky, and pointed to a crescent moon in the afternoon blue.

"... to look at the moon," he finished.

"Tell you what, why don't we go to the meadows and have a jog, just the two of us?" Sonic proposed.

"Y-y-YES!" Chris shouted as he hugged Sonic tightly. "I'll get changed!"

"Sheesh, Chris, it's not like you're on a date or anything!" Tails teased.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited," Chris blushed. "This is gonna be fun, right Sonic?"

But then Sonic became cached with a cyan aura. Looking at this made Tails stand up.

"Are you al-" but Tails stopped speaking when Sonic was flung at the wall of the mansion. The boy and the kitsune ran towards Sonic.

"Are you OK Sonic?" Tails asked with concern.

"A-OK buddy!" Sonic answered. But they turned to see a silver anthropomorphic hedgehog emerge from the shadows, his facial expression let out a sign of hostility.

"Do you know this guy Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Never met him in my life," Sonic said.

"Same here," Tails said.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Silver The Hedghog, and I'm here to kill you!" The albino hostile hedgehog exclaimed as he pointed at Sonic.

* * *

_**03. 03 am, outside Eggman's base, Alaska**_

Dr Eggman had been teleported back to Earth by Chaos Control. Even though the event was bittersweet, He had replaced a lot of thing with even better things. His old base was destroyed, but he managed to buy a supersized new one in its place, right here in Alaska. His old robots, a.k.a the Egg Pawns, were destroyed, but he managed to buy some silver plated, five foot tall automatons, a.k.a the Egg Gunners (A/N: From Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) And his old assistants, Decoe and Bocoe, were destroyed, but he managed to get new assistants called Orbot and Cubot. Yep, he was one step ahead of Sonic now.

Meanwhile, the Gunners were lined up in front of what seems to be a prison wall with search lights on. It was snowing and about 600 of them were on guard duty. Suddenly, their optical sensors detected something coming at 768 mph. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. As soon as they detected the immortal, they got their SMGs at immediate rapid fire, but the shots felt nothing more than hail pouring down to him. He skated in between every two of the guards, causing them to blow up. As he skated up to the end of the line, he jumped on top of one as a boost up over the wall to the other side, whilst an explosion erupted at the side he was once on. The search lights nearly flashed Shadow, but the immortal life form stepped back into the darkness of the wall 90 degrees away from the one he jumped over.

Meanwhile, Rouge, with great concern for Shadow, flew to Eggman's base to check on the black hedgehog but he could see her and, without a worried or concerned expression on his face, knew that she would be flashed by the search light and be shot to pieces by the anti-aircraft guns. So he slowly pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald, walked out of the shadows and, without warning, activated his signature move, Chaos Control and moved to Rouge's side and pulled her away from the anti-aircraft guns' aim just in time. Rouge was completely confused.

"What's going on?" she asked Shadow. "How did I end up here?"

"I saved you," Shadow simply put it. She was now very confused. How did Shadow save her life? He cares about no one but himself.

"Y-You saved me?" Rouge asked. She soon broke the fourth wall by looking at the author of this story. "W-Was that a typo?"

"No, I really saved you," Shadow said. "I used Chaos Control and everything,"

Rouge smiled. She had just found out that the world is full of surprises. Sometimes you always have to expect the unexpected.

So she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek which made Shadow blush.

"C'mon, let's go," she said. Shadow was about to follow behind when he saw a firearm on the floor. Shadow thought about picking it up for a second. If he is the ultimate life form ,and a weapon himself, then why would he need a firearm? Whatever the reason to pick it up he just did. When he did pick it up he took a closer look at it. It was a black IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX and had about 17 bullets left so Shadow decided not to waste them all.

Meanwhile with Eggman, he was deciding which robot he would best use to attack Station Square.

"Which robot will you choose Dr," Orbot asked.

"Hmm, let's see..." the Doctor said. There were nine cards with robots on them:

1) E-71 Dragodroid: A large robot based on Ultimate Dragonoid but the colour scheme was red, bluish-black and gold. It has piercing red eyes.

2) E-65 Razor Condor: A giant silver condor robot with razor thin feathers, a razor thin crest and sharp talons. It too has piercing red eyes.

3) E-99 Amphibian: A humanoid, dark green robot with big red, pupiless eyes, a hydro-dynamically built body for swimming, claws, webbing and sharp teeth.

4) E-87 Egg-O-War: A dark green, jellyfish-like robot with electrically charged tentacles.

5) E-56 Insectodroid: A wasp-like robot with the colour scheme of an actual wasp, a large stinger and razor toothed jaws. It has big red eyes.

6) E-19 Interceptor 2.0: A large, black and yellow robot that only consists of a small head, large arms, shoulders and a collar.

7) E-28 Missile Wrist 2.0: A large green robot based on the Egg Fighter. It has missile launchers on it's chest, shoulders, and wrists.

8) E-77 Headless Horseman: A headless robot on a robot horse (a play on the Headless Horseman story). The robot was wearing metal plated medieval clothes, had a black plated horse and had an Eggman head on his belt

9) E-31 Torpedo Shark: A dark green robot that look's like a Mako Shark. It has a white skull-and-crossbones symbol, has a torpedo hangar in it's stomach and has red eyes.

"Hmm, tough decision..." Eggman said to himself. "IT'S...SHUFFLE TIME!"

He put the cards in the shuffler. The robots on the reel were:

Interceptor 2.0

Missile Wrist 2.0?

Dragodroid?

Eggman was confused. There's supposed to be one of the same robots in all 3 reels. Why is there 3 different robots?

"Hmm, the cards must be jammed," he said. He banged the shuffler and it shuffled the cards all over again. The robots were:

Interceptor 2.0

Interceptor 2.0

Interceptor 2.0

"ENTER THE INTERCEPTOR!" he shouted. In the robot vault the Interceptor came out. It came out of the base and flew to the attack site.

* * *

_**11.36am, GUN Fortress**_

Team Chaotix sat in a dark interrogation room. Two people came. The first person was Topaz, a fellow member of GUN. The second was a tall man with grey hair. He had heterochromia, with one eye being green and the other brown. He was the GUN Commander.

"So tell me about yourself," The commander asked. Charmy and Espio stood up, prepared to explain to the commander the situation, but Vector's arm got in the way, signalling them to let him speak.

"My name's Vector," Vector said. "Vector the Crocodile,""This is Espio The Chameleon, and this is Charmy Bee,"

"I see..." The Commander said. "So where did you three come from?"

"Don't you take special lessons in school, or talk to your parents to find this out?" Charmy asked. "Wait, this only applies to humans doesn't it?"

"What?!" The Commander exclaimed. Topaz then scratched the back of her head.

"CHARMY... LET me do the talking OK?" Vector said tightly. "We come from Mobius and are detectives!"

"Detectives eh?" The Commander pondered. "Prove it to me,"

"Here is my CV, PhD, Degree, Diploma and my business card," Vector handed the publications to the Commander. He read them and nodded.

"Do you keep those with you all the time?" Topaz asked. Vector nodded.

"Well I don't have any detective vacancies but..." The Commander spoke "How are you with assault missions?"

* * *

_**12.10pm, The Thorndyke Mansion, Station Square**_

Back at the backyard of the mansion, Sonic, Tails and Chris were very confused when they confronted Silver and Blaze.

"I don't understand. Why you would want to kill me?" asked Sonic in confusion. Silver snorted.

"You are the very person that devastated our future," Silver accused. "I hail from 200 years into the future where the world is devastated with flames from a demon named Iblis," Silver explained. "A black hedgehog told us that you were the person who brought him into this world," he continued. "So the two of us came back to when you were still alive so we can kill you in order to restore the future," he finished.

"WHAT?" Sonic, Tails and Chris exclaimed simultaneously. How would Sonic be the trigger to a fire demon? It just doesn't add up.

"Yes," Silver said. "and now it is time to-" But Blaze cut him off by shouting, "SILVER WATCH OUT!". The Interceptor, Eggman's machine, was just about to attack Silver with it's wheel like hands when Blaze pushed him away from it's runover.

"WHOA! What the heck is that?" Sonic exclaimed. The robot started blasting the mansion with it's missile launchers. Mr Tanaka and Ella ran out of the mansion immediately and glanced at the robot.

"MY MANSION!" A voice exclaimed. It turned out to be none other than Nelson Thorndyke, with him Lindsey. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" He asked. When he took a gleam at the robot, his eyes widened in shock. But the machine swiftly fled the area.

"Well, I'm outta here," Sonic said as he ran away. "Hey get back here!" Silver exclaimed and ran after him. Blaze just sighed and followed them.

* * *

_**03.15am, Inside Eggman's base, Alaska**_

"I wonder if there're any treasures here," Rouge wondered out loud.

"Very well, you can look for some, but don't touch anything else," Shadow ordered. "I MEAN it," he said, putting serious emphasis in the word "mean".

In the shadows of the room, there were a pair of piercing red eyes and they scanned Shadow, then Rouge, then Shadow again. It got out it's machine gun, but Shadow could see the silver gleam of the barrel.

Then the room came alive with gunfire...

The creature got out of the shadows and turned out to be a robot. The robot had a yellow head, a black face and red eyes. It had a black collar and a red upper torso with a silver line through the middle that goes from the top of the face down to the stomach. It's lower torso was black and it's stomach was silver with green markings. It's shoulders were black (there is a red Greek Omega symbol on the right shoulder), it's upper arms were red and skinny, it's lower arms were black and red and bulky. It had yellow metal wristbands with small spikes and, right at the moment, had black machine guns. It had what looked liked a red metal skirt, skinny, grey thigh, black and red, bulky thighs and black feet.

"I told you not to touch anything," Shadow scolded to Rouge.

"But I didn't touch anything, honest," she said. Confusion spawned inside Shadow. Was that robot always on? Why is it attacking Shadow?

"**Must Eradicate all Eggman robots!" **the robot beeped. Shadow put Rouge to a safe spot then moved in to attack the robot. The robot tried to fix a fine aim at Shadow, but the hedgehog's cougar like agility had hindered the machine. When Shadow had stood still for a second, the robot had an opportunity, only to find that Shadow attempted to pounce on it.

But Rouge pushed them apart and shouted, "WAIT, HOLD UP!". She panted and sighed.

10 minutes later

"Now I get it, now I know what's going on," she said. "You're name is E-123 Omega and you're mad at Eggman for sealing you in here," she said. "Well I know how to get revenge," she said. "We'll make a team called Team Dark," she explained. "I can see it now, me, the leader, Shadow, the speed and Omega, the muscle," she imagined out loud. So, you two in?" she asked. Shadow said nothing but just nodded. Omega did the same.

"Aw yeah baby! This makes us a team!" she said.

* * *

**I've updated the story because I was ashamed of it's current quality, but I think I fixed it now. I'll write Episode 3, after I update Episode 2.**

**Oh, and when Vector whipped out those documents, I was not trying to make him look like a Mary-Sue(Or a Marty-Sue if you will). It was for comical effect, though it was poorly executed.**

**Next Episode: Finishing The Job: All truth is revealed when Sonic, Tails and Chris meet a 17 yr old princess. Meanwhile Team Dark come face to face with a demon.**

**Expected Update: I'll try to update by tomorrow. Hopefully this one will be easier to update.**


	2. Episode 2: Finishing The Job

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Sonic X: Season 4**

**Episode 2: Finishing The Job**

**Episode Summary: When Chris, Sonic, Tails and the Thorndykes stay at Soleanna for a holiday whilst the mansion is being repaired, they meet a 17 yr old princess who may know the answer to their problems. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge confront a demonic spirit.**

**Update on appearance: The president now looks like how he did in Shadow The Hedgehog but an anime version, and Princess Elise looks like Asuka Soryu Langley from Neo Genesis Evangelion, but with Elise's hairstyle, eye colour, clothing and attire.**

**A/N: Right now, this is the Sonic '06 adaption of Sonic X: Season 4. I will work on the Sonic Unleashed adaption next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the blue blur known as Sonic the hedgehog. If I would then I would have had these stories updated ages ago and this season would be on TV (Screw 4Kids). I don't own Sonic Next Gen. But my brother does own a copy of the game (Owning a game and owning a purchased copy is two different things. Trust me on this one.)**

* * *

_**12.30pm Thorndyke Mansion, Station Square**_

At the Thorndyke Mansion, there were firemen extinguishing the fires in the mansion. Nelson Thorndyke stomped towards two insurance men of whom were discussing something.

"I WILL NOT HAVE GIANT ROBOTS DESTROYING MY MANSION!" he shouts in anger. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU..."

"HONEY!" Lindsey scolded. She then looked at the insurance men and smiled. "I'm so sorry,"

She dragged her husband away from the mansion and looked at him.

"Honey, calm down," Lindsey Thorndyke said quietly. "Look the government will repair the mansion, but if we speak nothing of the robot, they'll fix it for free," she explained. Nelson sighed.

"Well... Ok," he said. "Well anyway, now would be the time to go on a vacation," she said.

"Ok... but where?" he asked. "Why don't we go to Soleanna?" Lindsey asked.

"Sole-what now?" Nelson asked. Lindsey shook her head. "Nelson, you really don't know places, do you?" she asked. "Soleanna is an small ancient city composed of three parts: A kingdom, a business district and a woodland, remember from the movie I was in called Soleanna Blues, remember?"

"That was you?" Nelson asked. Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Now I remember,"

While Chris' parents were discussing, Chris went up to his treehouse. Sonic was relaxing on the tree branch near the window of the treehouse so Chris could see him.

"Hey Sonic, me and parents are going to Soleanna," Chris said. "Sorry, I can't race with you,"

"Soleanna eh? I haven't been there before," he said. "Maybe I should follow behind and check it out,"

"Maybe you should," he said. Sonic winked and jumped off.

* * *

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go-_

_Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster!_

_Movin' at the speed of light (make tracks)_

_Quickest hedgehog alive_

_Got ourselves some competition, stuck with an expedition,_

_Without any repetition, now save your reputation!_

_Don't, don't, don't don't don't stop, don't drop,_

_Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_

_Sonic!, he's on the move!_

_Sonic!, he'll never lose!_

_Sonic!, he's comin' next,_

_So watch out... for Sonic X!_

_Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster!_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_

_(Sonic!) (Sonic!) So...nic... X! (Gotta go faster!)_

_Gotta go fast!_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster-_

_Sonic X!_

* * *

"Now you keep an eye on the mansion while we're gone," Nelson said to Ella and Mr Tanaka as he was inside the red Ferrari's driver seat with Lindsey next to him, Chris in the back seat and Chuck Thorndyke next to him.

"Don't worry about the mansion" Ella said. "We'll take care of the mansion," she said.

"OK does everyone have everythinng?" Nelson asked. Lindsey and Chris nodded. "Then let's GO!"

The car drove away, with Sonic running off towards it's direction.

* * *

_**14.02pm, Station Square Central**_

After Espio and Vector's training(Charmy proved more difficult to train), they were prepped for their mission: stop the Interceptor.

In the central city of Station Square, Espio and Vector were running to a bridge where the Interceptor 2.0 was. Helicopters were firing at it, but they got smashed. The Interceptor smashed the bridge apart, causing Espio to fly onto the antennae on the Interceptor's head. Espio jumped off and ran underneath the falling bridge. But the Interceptor wasn't quick enough and got stuck underneath the bridge. Soldiers, Policemen, Vector and Espio approached the robot.

"WHAT?" Vector trash talk shouted to the nearly dead robot. "Any last words?" Espio asked.

"The Flames of Disaster live..." the Interceptor beeps. "The Flames of Disaster live..."

"Not today," Espio said as a soldier approached the robot and fired at it's face with a rifle.

* * *

_**17.00pm, Castle Town, Soleanna**_

In Castle Town, the Thorndykes had arrived at their rental mansion.

"This place looks amazing," Lindsey said. "I feel more royal already, can you smell that fresh air?" Lindsey said.

"Yeah, smells like $45 an hour," Nelson muttered.

"Oh shut up you," Lindsey said. Chris looked at a painting on the wall. It was a painting of a teenage girl. She was beautiful. She had smooth red hair with white feathers as ornaments. Her eyes were blue, she wore a white dress with a gold X on the bustline and short sleeves. She wore white upper arm length gloves with feathers. Her dress measures halfway down her thighs and had white fluff around the deadline. Chris knew it was wrong but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her.

_She's beautiful, Chris thought. Why haven't I seen her before? Why haven't I seen this beauty before?_

But before he could answer, a bell rang. It was time for dinner. Chris ran to the table. His plate had the same thing as everybody else: Mashed potato with beef gravy, beef roast, vegetable leaf, mini potato bakes and olives. He had sparkling apple juice. These were all his favourite foods, but his appetite wasn't on it. He was too busy thinking about the woman on the painting. She would keep him warm on lonely nights.

_She is more beautiful than any girl than I've ever met, _he mentally spoke. _She's more beautiful than Helen, or Topaz, or Ella, or mom, or Molly, or Cosmos, or Amy, or Rouge, or-_

"Honey, you've barely touched your food," Lindsey indicated. Chris blushed. He was so busy thinking about hot girls who were about 5 years older than him that he forgot about his supper.

"Oh, sorry mom, I was just thinking," he said. "I see and just who and/or what are you thinking about?" Lindsey asked.

Chris gulped. He knew that he couldn't lie to his mother but he couldn't tell her about sexy girls on paintings either.

"I-I-I was just thinking about how Sonic's doing out there by himself," he lied. He actually knew how Sonic's doing by himself, but there was nothing else to say.

"Oh honey, you know that Sonic can take care of himself," she said. "Sorry mom, I was exaggerating," he fibbed.

"So, any news, anyone," Lindsey asked. No-one answered. Not Chris. Not Chuck. But Nelson was about to.

"I hear that there is a Festival Of The Sun going on," he said. "Anyone interested in going?"

"I don't know," Lindsey said. "Won't it be late?"

"Don't worry, it's at 9pm," Nelson said. "Plus it's hosted by the amazing Princess Elise The Third,"

"Amazing?" Lindsey asked. Nelson chuckled.

"Don't worry, she's only 17, I think," Lindsey sighed in relief.

"Who's Princess Elise?" Chris asked.

"She's the ruler of the city, didn't you see the painting of her in the living room?" Chuck asked.

Chris blushed. The woman on the painting was a princess? How stupid of him to fall in love with a princess. It's a good he's going to forget all about her because he's saving himself from a big let down...WHAT THE HECK IS HE SAYING? If he is in love with a princess then he shouldn't just forget about her. He should do something about it.

"Can we go mum please?" he asked. "Well...OK but your curfew is 11pm, not a moment more," she said.

"YES!" Chris shouted in joy.

* * *

_**20.59pm FESTIVAL OF THE SUN, Castle Town, Soleanna**_

The Festival Of The Sun has just begun. There were dancers, fireworks and loads of people. There were lights, festival dragons and guards. The Princess came out. Chris stared in wonder. She's more beautiful than on the painting and will definently keep him warm on lonely nights. She waved at everyone.

Then, all of a sudden, the Princess had a hallucination:The entire city was on fire and an immortal made of magma roared at her. Then the Princess snapped out of it.

She continued the festival. "We give thanks for the blessed flames," she said "May we always continue to have peace,""Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..." she said as she put flames on the monument, causing the entire monument to burst into flames. The citizens cheered in happiness.

Then a bright light hit the festival. It appeared to be an airship in the sky. Soon, automatons fell from the sky and landed in front of people. A little boy went up to one of the machines and trailed his hand on it's cold, metal surface. But the robot came to life and it's optical sensor turned on, as did the other machines. Then the robots fired at the site. The boy ran to his pregnant mother and hugged her for protection. The monarch burst into flames, and the sound of screaming and gunfire mixed together. Chris ran away to find his mother, but bumped into an Egg Gunner and looked up at it. He soon saw a black insignia of a man with pince-nez glasses and a moustache. The insignia had words underneath that said "EGGco".

_Eggman,_ he thought. Then an Egg Shaped Hovercraft flew from the sky with the villainous Dr Eggman inside, along with his assistant, Orbot and a purple Egg Gunner of whose identity was unknown.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna," Eggman said. "I am Dr. Eggman and I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you,""And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emerald!" This scared Elise as she did have a blue emerald. "Now Princess, this way please," he said as he gestured his hand towards her.

Chris was scared too. He was in the middle of a ring of robots with machine guns. So he tried to punch one, but it did no damage, except to his hand! He had just done the most stupidest thing in his life by punching a robot several inches taller than him. He was about to get blasted to death by the robots when a blue tornado lifted the robots above the ground and dropped them causing them to explode around Chris leaving him in a ring of fire. It was Sonic.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there, Eggman," the blue blur said. This caught everyone's attention, especially that of the robots!

"SONIC!" Chris shouted. Elise was shocked to see the blur for the first time.

_Is it you?_ she thought, thinking Sonic was someone else. She thought he was a silver hedgehog. _It can't be, _Sonic smirked at Elise. Suddenly the robots opened fire on the hedgehog, but he swiftly jumped away, rolled into a ball and aimed his legs at one. He dashed through some at incredible speed, used his trademark homing attack to skewer a bunch as a chain attack and tapped his foot on a mortally petrified robot causing it to collapse. Sonic ran to the princess.

"I'm Sonic," (He carried her bridal-style away from the robots' aim) "Sonic the Hedgehog," he introduced. The robots looked at the two run away.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again! ATTACK!" the Eggman shouted. The Gunners flew after the duo and started firing lead and explosives, but Sonic was too quick, as he outrun their aim.

"SONIC!" Chris shouted. But the speedy hedgehog had already left. But someboy saw him. It was Silver.

"There he goes, now to make my move," the psychokinetic hedgehog said.

* * *

_**12.57am, Thorndyke Rental Mansion, Castle Town, Soleanna**_

It was midnight, counting down to one in the morning. Everyone was asleep, apart from Chris. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Sonic and Elise. Those two won't be able to take care of themselves under the Eggman's eyes. So Chris decided to follow them. But when he looked down, he saw that the fall will break a lot of bones, so he pulled out the mattress, pushed it through the window and jumped out. He landed on the mattress and ran out.

* * *

_**14.57am, Kingdom Valley**_

Rouge had returned to GUN and was reinstitated after the news of Vickley's deception was given. They had assigned Omega as a heavy assault mech on special occasions. Rouge was then given an ancient Scepter to escort to a GUN rendezvous point. She was told that the Scepter was precious and must not be lost during transit. Shadow had decided to go with her for moral support.

Shadow and Rouge were walking through the old castle of Soleanna's Kingdom Valley, which was the rendezvous point. Shadow decided to use this as a good opportunity to tell Rouge about the gun he picked up last episode, though he was scared by her reaction, but Rouge was speaking.

"The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle," Rouge the Bat explained whilst holding a mysterious scepter "But a major accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one's lived here since..."

"Accident?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked with curiosity. The ultimate lifeform knows all, or one would say, yet he didn't know a thing about this.

"I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident," Rouge continued. "I think the name of the plan was-"

"The Solaris Project," a voice said. It turned out to be The Eggman. "It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god," he finished.

"Eggman," Rouge said.

"It's been a while, my dear Rouge..." The Eggman said and looked at Shadow. "... And, of course, Shadow," he finished dully. This caused Shadow to snarl.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me," he said.

The Eggman whistled to call his robot soldiers which surronded them. One of the robots fired at them, but the hedgehog and bat both dodged the shot. Rouge flew to a high area out of the automatons' fire, but one of the arms of the Eggmobile jabbed her, causing her to fall and drop the scepter, but Shadow skidded on the ground and caught her. The scepter fell into the ring of robots and broke. A purple smoke emanated from the broken scepter, causing the soldiers to malfunction. Without warning, a mass of darkness came out of the scepter, impaled through all the machines in a slow, yet clean movement, and landed right in front of Shadow.

"It's no use, pull back! Pull back!" The Eggman shouted as the Egg Mobile flew away.

The darkness that landed in front of Shadow saw his shade.

"His shadow?" Rouge said in confusion. Shadow hardened his glare at the gloomy cloud.

The umbrage started sucking away the shadow and a creature rose from the dark smoke. The entity looked exactly like Shadow, but everything that was red on Shadow's body is now navy blue except for the eyes, which had green irises and slit, reptillian pupils. The muzzle and skin inside the ears were a pale grey color. He didn't have a mouth and had a thin, dark aura on him. The rings were now a glass crystal colour instead of a pearlish gold color. The Shadow reincarnation chuckled evilly.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh how ironic fate can be," it said in an evil british accent. "I never thought I would be resurrected in your shade," "I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog," the creature finished.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Shadow asked. "I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark," the creature introduced. "What? Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" Mephiles said. He walked over to Shadow like a lifeless puppet on strings: slow, arms dangling and head down sluggishly.

"I owe much to you Shadow," Mephiles said. "Oh, yes," he said as he stretched his virtually crooked hand to Shadow but backed away.

"What you gave to me, I now return to you: a one-way ticket to oblivion!" he shouted as he used a ball of dark energy from his hand to make himself, Shadow and Rouge vanish.

* * *

**The changes here were very subtle. Thank Primus!**

**Next Episode: The Main Event: Whilst trying to save Elise, Sonic runs into Silver again and, this time, Silver is certain to kill him.**

**Expected Update: in two days perhaps?**


End file.
